


Soft Moment

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: A harsh reaction calls for gentle actions.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Buddy Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Soft Moment

After their loss on Raw to the Street Profits Seth is fuming in the locker room. Pacing back and forth and ranting about how nobody respects his view. Buddy placed a hand on his shoulder, "I do," Buddy said in a reassuring voice. Seth smacks his hand away, yelling "DON'T TOUCH ME. YOU DIDN'T HELP ENOUGH". As it registers what he did Seth brings his hands to cover his mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, Buddy. You helped as much as you could." Buddy just gives him an empty stare before leaving the locker room.

Seth stands in the locker room alone. His chest starts to feel tight as he breaths fast. _What did I just do?_ Seth thinks before kneeling on the ground and pulling his hair. _I'm becoming just like Him... No_ , Seth lets go of his hair as he stands up straight and takes a deep breath, _I'm going to fix this._

Seth shoves the locker door open and headed towards his car. He didn't think Buddy would be here, but he had nowhere to start. Just as the car came into view he spotted Buddy sitting inside, head resting on the dash. Slowing his pace Seth walked towards the car. He took another deep breath before entering the car. Buddy glanced at him, but made no other move to acknowledge him. Seth turned to face the hurting man in front of him and reached a hand out, but paused and lowered it.

"Buddy, I'm sorry. You've been nothing but devoted and I just tossed it away in the heat of the moment. Please..." Seth carefully lowered his head to where it was resting on the center console, "Please forgive this foolish man." Seth kept his head lowered for what felt like minutes before he heard the familiar Aussie accent, "You're no fool, Seth. You're human, but the greatest human of them all." Seth quickly lifted his head to meet Buddy's small smile. He stayed staring at brown eyes, almost getting lost in them before leaning in to gently kiss the other man. Buddy's eyes became wide, but within a few seconds he was returning the kiss. 

As Seth pulled away he cupped Buddy's face gently, "Thank you" Seth whispered. He kept his hand against Buddy's face, the warmth mingling with his own with each passing second. Barely heard by Buddy Seth whispered, "I love you".

"Love you too, darlin'."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm becoming like Him = Triple H


End file.
